1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a torsional vibration damper arrangement of the type having a primary side and a secondary side, which is able to rotate around an axis of rotation relative to the primary side against the action of a damper fluid arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
The damper fluid arrangement has a first damper fluid of lower compressibility in at least one displacement chamber and a second damper fluid of higher compressibility in at least one compensating chamber. Upon a decrease in the volume of at least one displacement chamber caused by the rotation of the primary side relative to the secondary side and thus upon displacement of fluid from this displacement chamber, the second damper fluid is compressed in at least one compensating chamber. The minimum of one displacement chamber is bounded by a first displacement chamber assembly with end walls which form the axial boundaries of the minimum of one displacement chamber in both axial directions and with a circumferential wall which forms the boundary of the displacement chamber in one radial direction, and by a second displacement chamber assembly, which is able to rotate around the axis of rotation relative to the first displacement chamber assembly and which forms the boundary of the minimum of one displacement chamber in the other radial direction.
In these types of torsional vibration damper arrangements, there is basically always the danger that, when the torques to be transmitted rise too sharply or when the torques peak at too high a value during torque fluctuations, sections of the two displacement chamber assemblies, i.e., the sections which form the boundaries of the minimum of one displacement chamber, will collide with each other. In the displacement chamber assemblies, furthermore, there are various openings, which allow the first damper fluid to enter and to leave; and when the relative rotation between the primary side and the secondary side is too pronounced, the sealing elements provided on one of the displacement chamber assemblies can pass over the openings in the other displacement chamber assembly. This can lead briefly to a short-circuit in the fluid transmission between two displacement chambers, and if this is repeated often enough, it can lead to damage to the sealing elements.